


Warm Nights

by Drenosa



Series: Just some Farah stuff [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Farah is Tiny and Adorable, Good tags Bad tags I don't know, Hot Time Summer in the Tiny Town of Wayhaven, Practically the first thing I've written for others to read and I've got no idea of what I'm doing, This Detective is a Tall Boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drenosa/pseuds/Drenosa
Summary: Wayhaven summers can be pleasant most of the time. Right now, the nights are sweltering and the Detective's apartment isn't handling the heat well. And neither is the Detective, especially when he wakes up in the middle of the night with an extra body in his bed.
Relationships: Detective/Farah Hauville, Male Detective/Farah Hauville
Series: Just some Farah stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Warm Nights

_The room was oppressive, the air humid and stale. Toren had difficulty moving his body, trying to find a way out. But he felt heavier then he has ever felt before. His heartrate was increasing increasing bit by bit and gave a deeper and deeper thud as it went. His breathing couldn't keep up, remaining too shallow; not giving him that vital energy his body needed. The need for air grew evermore demanding, pushing him to take that deep breath and give him the power and clarity to escape._

_With a force he had not expected from himself, Toren took in that deep breath he was craving._

* * *

He awoke to a familiar ceiling. Blinking blearily, Toren slowly released the air he had sucked in just a moment before. With a needlessly careful motion he wiped the sweat of face and brow, his hand coming back slick with the salty moisture. Flicking his hand dry beside the bed, he took that moment to get his bearings in his own bedroom, which delivered several observations to him.

  1. It was that weird in-between time where "Damned late at night" was switching over to "Ungodly early in the morning".
  2. The shirt he was wearing before he dropped onto his bed was gone, likely discarded in his thrashing to escape the heat and humidity.
  3. The door to his bedroom was wide-open and light was coming in from the hallway. Toren was sure he had closed that door, or nearly so, and the lights were definitely supposed to be off.
  4. Part of his vision was obscured by the dark curls belonging to the tiny vampire snoozing away with her head on his shoulder, her body curled up like that of a content cat.



Shifting his head ever so slightly to get a better look, mostly so that those lovely curls didn't tickle his face, Toren managed to get another observation. Obvious in the pale light from the hallway, Farah had put on the shirt Toren had taken of in his sleep. It would be magnitudes bigger on her, and this one was already one of the looser and bigger shirts he owned. Listening to the steady breathing of the sleeping vampire had brought Toren's breathing and heartrate back down to an acceptable level.

He found himself thinking back to his early days with the team, seeing her as an over-excited and somewhat annoying junior to her teammates and with little regard to the personal space of others.  
The contrasting figure she made next to the imposing and glaring Ava. She and Toren somehow managed to work things out well enough that he no longer had to worry about the safety of his furniture when left unsupervised.  
The difference in height between her and Nate, who only just managed to hide his suprise at meeting someone taller than him. At the time, Toren was glad to know that at least one member of the team knew some propriety, and he emphasised with Nate's plight of wrangling the smallest of their quartet.  
Mason, who looked like he was trying to turn brooding into an elevated artform, but who was also definitely a big softie somewhere (very) deep on the inside. He'd look after Farah like a big brother and would regularly be just as annoyed like one as well. Although if anyone mentioned this in his general vicinity, he'd probably stuff them into a locker somewhere.

Coming back from his nostalgic musings, he realised that he had started gently tracing little patterns on Farah's back. She was reacting to the movement with a noise that was somewhere between a purr and a soft moan. This lasted up until the moment Toren's fingers crossed over a particularly sensitive spot between her shoulderblades, causing her to jolt awake with a slight startle. The first thing she did as she realised what the situation was, was too look up at Toren, warm amber eyes locking with his soft blues. Both of them couldn't help themselves as they smiled at eachother like the lovestruck idiots they regularly called one another.

"Hey you, sorry if woke you up."

Toren gave a squeeze with the arm that was still tracing little lines. "It's okay, heat's not doing me any favors." He casts his look to the open bedroom window, curtain weakly moving in the near-windless night. "Hallway light isn't helping, though." He pointedly looked at the wide open door and back at Farah. "Nor does a hot body pressing close." He said with a small grin, which she quickly mirrored with one of her own.

"We both know I can't help myself with that." She said with light smoulder, before turning a bit sheepish. "But I probably should have turned off those lights, yeah."

Toren gave a slight huff, "Seriously though, I need to get some water. Feels like I exited a sauna only to step into a rainforest." Without much warning he extracted his arm from under her, eliciting a small yelp as her head flopped onto the mattress. With a small chuckle he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

After being slightly dryer and quite a bit more hydrated then before, Toren took a quick moment to look himself in the mirror. The dim light coming from above the mirror wasn't perfect for doing so, but it was enough. Soft blue eyes roamed over his smooth, soft tanned face. A slight shadow was already forming at his jaw and he grumbled slightly at having to shave again, opting whether or not to forgo it for the time being. His short auburn has was also getting longer than he was okay with, now capable of just hanging in front his eyes.  
Yet, even though he tries to avoid it, his eyes make flighty attempts to look at a particular spot on his jugular. No matter the fact that, even in good light, the scarring would hardly be visible, Toren's hand kept going back to **that** place. Fingertips barely touching the results of that blighted madman ripping his neck open. His hands closed into fist a few times as he pushed back those memories. _That's a long way in the past. The bastard is stuck in tightly guarded hole. I am out here. Alive and free and with someone incredible at my side._ At those thoughts, a wave of satisfaction washed over Toren. He filled another cup of water and gave himself a small toast before turning of the light and returning to his bed.

The sight upon re-entering his bedroom left him slightly amused. Farah was splayed out like a starfish, trying to fill in the space he had occupied beforehand. Considering that Toren himself clocked in at a very imposing 6'10" and that he had shoulders wider than Ava's, it was easy to see that her attempt would be pretty futile. Amusing and endearing to watch, sure. But futile nonetheless. Her weaering his oversized shirt didn't help with the visual, as it looked more like a very loose tunic on her rather than a long bodied shirt. With the way it could slip past her shoulder, the shirt could easily reach down to her knees.  
He also noted that she had turned off the hallway light and turned on the small lamp on his nightstand.   
Taking a sip as he returned to his side of the bed he took his time to appreciate the casual beauty lying before him. Farah had closed her eyes and had a slight happy smile on her face. It looked as if she was trying to soak up the residual energy his sleeping had left inside mattress. Another sip of water before placing the cup on his nightstand and Toren crouched down deep beside the bed. He knew that Farah was still awake, made evident by her growing smile as he got closer, and more so when a soft touch to her cheek made her open her eyes, smiling brightly at him. The two of them were just so deliriously happy that it would probably make Mason gag at the sweetness of it all. Nate would probably try to keep him from saying crass, of course. And Ava would simply roll her eyes at it, glaring with disapprovement but secretly being happy that her colleague and friend was happy too.

"You know what I often tell you in situations like this, my Tiny Terror of Vampires?" Toren asks, head on hand and elbow on knee. The other hand still lightly touch that stunning dark skin. 

"No. What **Do** you like to tell me in a situation like this, my Gentle Giant of Wayhaven?" Farah looked him in the eyes, with small signs of mischief in her own as she gave her answer oh so innocently.

Toren shifts his balance a bit. Leaning in closer to Farah's ear, as his hands roam teasingly along her waist and shoulder. Making sure that she was listening intently to his words as their eyes were locked together again.

"In situations like this... I have to remind you that your on my side of the bed!" As Toren gave a smug grin, Farah's eyes went wide with surprise, not ready for what came next. With one quick motion his hands slipped under her shoulder and hip, and with another half-rolled and half-threw her over to the other side. For a few seconds it seemed as if the entire world had gone silent, until that silence was broken by two idiots laughing.

Farah was the first to recover, gesticulating wildly with arms and legs alike. "Oh, fooled again by those sweet, sweet words of yours! Evermore shall my heart ache at this dastardly betrayel! How could I possibly heal those wretched wounds to my soul!"

This caused another bout of laughter in the two of them as Toren moved to take his rightful place on his side of the bed. With his back against the headboard he offered a space for her to rejoin him at his side. An offer she enthousiastically accepted and she closed the space between them in a singularly quick but smooth motion. Toren gave Farah a tight and enveloping hug, planting a kis among her curls as he held her, before letting her settle her head against his shoulder, her legs crossed underneath with her hands holding her ankles.  
Even with the ever present sweltering heat, the two found that inexplicable kind of comfort in each others warmth, soaking in it as one would in any other (more bearable) weather situations. Sharing a comforting silence between those hectic days of dealing with petty larceny or an unresolved dispute between to factions of supernaturals.

"I think these are the moments I live for." Farah suddenly quipped, a deep contented sigh escaping her.

"Silently entering a man's home and bed in the dead of night?", Toren answered with a slight chuckle.

She let out a chuckle of her own, leaning into him a little bit more. "Well, of course! But also those quiet little moments with just the two of us."

"Without Ava somehow audibly rolling her eyes at us or Nate silently but very obviously gushing about how 'perfect' we look together."

"Or Mason giving 'advice' as to how we could be showing our affections to one another."

"Mum having to put a physical barrier between us so you will pay attention."

"Tina barely containing her excitement whenever she sees her newest BFF enter the station!"

The two of them went back and forth like this for a few examples more, basically listing all the people they knew and/or cared about, taking care not to mention a certain half-baked reporter.  
Eventually they settled back into that comfortable silence from before, appreciating the one at their side, and appreciating this little moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. This is the first thing I'm throwing up here. Hope I did Farah some justice. Took a tiny bit of creative liberty with how the gender distribution normally goes in the game, but that's just a little personal flavouring. Anywho, writing people is hard. Writing in general is hard. So like it if you do, not if you don't. I'm mostly happy to have gotten this out of my system. Maybe I'll even write some more. Maybe I'll even do a proper spell and grammar-check! Just think of the possibilities!


End file.
